Never Look back
by steelhero92
Summary: Caroline knows what she needs to do in order to save her friends, but their freedom comes at a price, I do not own any of the characters or the show of Vampire Diaries however i would love to own Klaus ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it :D Its based on Vampire Diaries (which i do not own) and its from Caroline's POV, please leave me reviews saying if you like it or not, any ideas welcome :) **

Chapter 1

I knew what I needed to do, it was the right thing to do in order to save my friends, but that didn't make it any easier. If my friends actually knew what I was doing they would kill me. But it was my turn to save the day for once instead of playing the damsel in distress.

My heart ached at the thought of leaving everyone behind, the deal was made and I had no way of getting out of it. He had to win, and I had to let him win too. He had wanted me for a while now and i had secretly wanted him,Wait did I actually just think that? No push those thoughts aside and don't let him in! That would be the last thing I needed!

Tyler! I had tried to say goodbye earlier but he wasn't interested, his mind was elsewhere, as usual. Probably still horny, i hadn't spent that much time with him recently but that wasn't my fault Tyler kept blowing me off to go meet other people, which hurt a lot.

I heard a car pull up outside the house, 9 o'clock already. I picked up my suitcase and headed towards the door and looked around the house one more time. My mom wasn't home, she was never home, always working. I had left a note for her but I doubt she would notice until the morning. I paused at the front door and a single tear fell down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away before he could see, I couldn't let him see that he had got to me. He frightened me more than any man i had ever known and turned me on more than Tyler ever could. I cannot feel like this about him but I do. Every time he said my name I went weak at the knees and a shiver went down my spine. I imagined him touching me, caressing me, his soft lips kissing my throat, cheeks and lips. His strong hands pulling me closer and closer, stroking my thigh, hands travelling higher...

There was a loud knock at the door and I was quickly pulled out of my fantasy, Fantasy! I shouldn't be thinking about him, not like that, not ever! How could he make me feel like this? I was in love with Tyler, yet I was having sexual thoughts about another man, No, Not a man a Monster.

I quickly calmed myself and opened the door and looked upon the man I would be spending the rest of my vampire life with. He smiled at me and looked me up and down, his eyes devouring me as he did. He looked perfect. No Caroline don't think of him like that!

_'Time to go sweetheart' _Klaus took me by the hand and lead me to the car and away from Mystic Falls forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I sat in the car and stared hopelessly out of the window at my beloved Mystic Falls, Klaus watched me as I began to sob silently. He reached out a hand to me but it quickly fell back to his side and he turned to face the road ahead. I wasn't sure why he had done that, it wasn't in Klaus's nature to be nice. I turned to face him just as we drove past the grill, behind him I could see Tyler and Bonnie leaving the grill, Holding hands! How could he? How could she?

I had never been so hurt in my life, Bonnie knew how much I loved Tyler and I knew how much she loved Jeremy so why this sudden display of affection for Tyler. I was crying even harder now and I didn't care whether Klaus saw or not. I no longer felt the need to be brave, I was being held prisoner by Klaus and now the only boy I had ever really loved was seeing my best friend behind my back, We hadn't even broke up!

I quickly got out my phone and went to text Tyler but Klaus stopped me, his touch sent electric sparks through me _'Get out of the car and go do it in person, I owe you this at least'_ Klaus took me by the hand and stared into my eyes _'Go show him how much of a bad ass vampire you are' _

I was in shock, Klaus was letting me go and get my revenge on Tyler and Bonnie, I shot out of the car and stood in front of Tyler and Bonnie, he let go of her hand and tried to put his arms around my waist.

_'I was going to leave this town quietly to save your skins but now I think i'm going to kick up a fuss! BONNIE HOW DARE YOU! who do you think you are, Tyler is the Love of my life, well correct that WAS the love of my life and here i catch you with him! I don't want your sorry excuses just know this, You are dead to me' _

__Before I could let them answer I stormed back into Klaus's car and slammed the door shut. Klaus was clapping when I got back into the car, which I will admit cheered me up. _'Let's go Luv' _Klaus kissed my hand and started the car up again. My face was still flushing from the kiss Klaus had just given me. How could I get myself so worked up over one little peck.

At some point during the car journey I must have fallen asleep because I was having some weird dreams and thoughts. All of them involving Klaus! Oh no, I knew what this meant, I was falling hard and fast for KLAUS. But I couldn't, he was kidnapping me and taking me away from my friends, my mom! Everyone I had ever cared about and I wasn't going to see them again.

We pulled up at a motel about 16 miles away from Mystic Falls, Klaus shot around to my side of the car and opened the door for me and held out his hand. I took his hand and climbed out of the car, Klaus pulled me close to him, so close I was in kissing distance from his lips, those perfect lips that I had been dying to kiss ever since he turned up on my door step. _'Oh come on Caroline, I know you want to kiss me and you know that I've been dying to kiss you for a while now' _He lent in towards me and as he got closer I turned my head and whispered _'In your dreams Klaus' _I walked away, smiling to myself until Klaus replied _'No Caroline, In yours' _...


	3. Chapter 3

I felt something shift beside so it woke me from my sleep, I quickly glanced at the clock. 3.15 am. I turned to look at what had shifted beside me to discover that it was Klaus rolling over. Yes trust Klaus to have 'accidently' booked a room with a double bed instead of two beds! I watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful and happy, relaxed even. He moved again and the cover fell from him and down to his waist.

He really was perfect, chiseled body, beautiful eyes, strong arms. He looked like he could have been carved by angels. Wow. I reached out my hand towards him to feel his body. His muscles quivered under my touch. His skin was so soft. I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't. I moved my hands slowly up his chest and ran my fingers through his hair. I longed to kiss those perfect lips. I lent closer towards Klaus and moved towards his lips. I was inches away from kissing him when I pulled away and shot across to the other side of the room. No, this was wrong! I couldn't feel this way about Klaus. I need to push these feelings aside.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glowing. It was my phone. Bonnie! What did she want? I had nothing to say to her! I picked up my phone and threw it across the room. Klaus awoke with a start and pushed me up against the wall. I was horrified and turned on at the same time!

_'Caroline, in future please refrain from waking me up and 3.45 in the morning' _he walked back over to the bed and got under the covers _'Oh and it's rude to stare but you can touch me like that anytime' _I was horrified. My face flushed bright red. I thought he had been asleep! He tapped the bed next to me and smirked as he said _'lets finish where we left off' _

__Without thinking I shot across the room, on top of Klaus. I pushed him down and started kissing him all over, Neck, face, chest, lips, cheeks. Quickly Klaus flipped me over so he was sitting on top of me and began to slowly kiss my neck. I could feel his fangs scrapping against my neck. I was so hot for him it was unreal. He then started to take of my top before continuing to kiss my neck. His kisses started getting lower, making his way in between my breasts, going lower and lower until he reached the waist band of my pyjamas. It was electric...

I woke up around 8 am. Klaus was lying next to me naked! Wow! He looked even better in the day light. I couldn't believe I slept with him. I felt ashamed of myself yet liberated at the same time. I nudged Klaus to let him know I was going to get a coffee and to ask him if he wanted one. Klaus shook his head and rolled over and went back to sleep. I got dressed quickly and left for the nearest coffee shop. As I shut the door behind me I turned around to realise that I wasn't alone.

_'Well if it isn't Vampire Barbie'_

__Damon...


	4. Chapter 4

**hey Guys, thanks for all the reviews and follows, means alot, Hope you like this new chapter, I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the songs mentioned, Go on youtube if you are unsure of any of the songs :)**

I couldn't believe that he was here!_ 'what do you want?'_ I sneered at him. Wait! He had told me that he was taking Elena away from Mystic Falls and Stefan for good. Did that mean she was here too? I was so anxious to see her! I had done all this to save her and her family from Klaus! I wonder if he knows that she is one of us now! Vampire! I know Klaus still wants her for something but I'm not sure what? This is why the deal was made, Klaus took me for his own as long as he left Mystic Falls and everyone in it alone!

Damon looked me up and down, his eyes lingered way too long on my chest for my liking, before looking me straight in the eye saying_ 'You slept with Klaus didn't you?_' OMG! How did he know? I caught a glimpse of my reflection and saw the state I was in! Hair all over the place, clothes mismatched and un-coordinated, yesterdays make up was giving me a panda like complection! I kept my cool and smoothly replied _'What makes you say that?' 'Oh maybe the half naked original hybrid staring at your ass behind you!_' Fuck! Damn that Klaus and his sexy ass! I flushed furiously and ducked my head mumbling about getting coffee. I turned briefly to see both Damon and Klaus smirking at me before Damon gave Klaus a high five saying _'Nice One Mate!'_

I was really embarrassed now and darted off to the coffee shop before I could listen to Klaus and Damon swapping notes on how great I was in bed! Last night had been FANTASTIC. I had never experienced anything like that before in my life. But it was a mistake. He would have a hold over me now and I really wouldn't be able to escape! Completely lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I had walked head first into the coffee shop window. Composing myself quickly I walked into the shop praying no one had noticed. I got a few smirks as I walked in but I didn't mind too much. I ordered myself a Latte and sat down by the window.

What was next for me now? Klaus had gotten his way once again I had fallen for his charm like so many before me and now I had given him something I promised myself I wouldn't. I regret sleeping with him now, It was a mistake I should have fought my urges harder! Damn this coffee is good! I stayed in the coffee shop for around an hour, I had been staring out the window and didn't even notice Klaus sitting opposite me. I turned to look at him, flushed bright red and quickly looked away again. Argghhh why did he make me feel like this? He smirked at me and told me to hurry up and drink my coffee because we needed to be on the road again. I drained my cup and got up from the table not answering him, I was still in a state of embarrassment.

Half way through the car journey to goodness knows where Klaus suggested putting some music on. I didn't really care so I let him choose the first song. I couldn't help but smile to myself when I realized what song he had put on** Mario- You should let me love you**. I looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders at me and smirked as he turned and face the wheel. Well two could play at that game Klaus! As soon as the song had finished I had the perfect comeback song **Shania Twain- That don't impress me much**!. I turned and gave him by best smirk back! I think he realised what I was up too because as soon as the song had finished he came back with a song of his choice.** Flo Rida- Whistle**! Dirty Bugger! Klaus then looked at me and winked! Well if he wanted dirty songs then I could keep up! I chose **Rihanna- Rude Boy**! '_'Always for you Hun!_ Oh that was smooth Klaus! The next song Klaus put on made me laugh loudly! **AC/DC - Shook me all night long **_'And don't you just know that I did Klaus!_' I needed a great comeback song! Then it hit me, it was a song Elena got sent years ago I just hoped I still had it, Omg I did!** DJ Isaac - Face Down Ass Up**! _'oo Caroline, you only had to ask!'_ With that we both looked at each other and burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard in ages. It was a release from all the bad things that had happened recently, even if the man I was laughing with had caused most of this pain, he was helping me out of this funk I had been in recently and it felt so good to laugh. Klaus smirked at me and said_ 'my turn'_. He put on a song that I loved to dance too all the time **Inner Circle- Sweat**, I looked at Klaus and thought to myself, maybe, just maybe I could get to like him and get to know him. I put my hand on his knee and turned to face the road ahead. Neither of us spoke again until Klaus pulled up outside a B&B in the middle of no where.

Klaus ran around to the other side of the car and pulled me out. He rushed me inside and got our room key off the little old lady behind the main desk. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and pushed me down on the bed. Klaus ripped my shirt open and began kissing my body with soft, sensual nips. He slide himself up to start kissing my neck and I could feel his rock hard cock pulsing at my stomach. I slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, feeling his abs as I went down. Klaus quickly whipped my trousers off and started kissing my legs and thighs, oh my he was getting dangerously close now. He kissed the edge of my underwear and slowly pushed them to the side, sliding in one finger as he did, I let out a small moan and Klaus continued, sliding in and out lowered his face down and began to caress me with his tongue and lips. Klaus quickened the pace using more force. I was so wet and dying for him to be inside of me. As if he read my mind he started placing kisses on my stomach and chest turning me on more as he did. He gently removed his finger and I let out an even bigger moan. I undid his trousers and took them off for him, quickly followed by his boxers and flipped him over so he was on his back. Klaus sat up and put his arms around me, undoing my bra. He started slowly sucking on my breasts. Klaus looked at me with a cheeky grin and tore my pants off and quickly thrust himself inside of me. He completely filled me and we started to rock together, in perfect time with each other. Klaus started to pump harder and faster and I moved with him. I was almost there, this was intense amazing until something had dug into my neck, pure agony! I flew backwards across the room and broke a chest of drawers and brought my hand up to my neck. Klaus had bitten me!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry I have** **been so long in updating I hit a writers block and wasn't sure where I wanted this story line to go next, Fingers crossed you like this chapter! Keep the reviews coming they mean a lot thank you :) xxx**

I stared back at Klaus unsure of what to do next. He walked over to me, I backed away with me now? Was he angry? Upset? Confused? I sure as hell was! Klaus was right up against me now. He looked down at the swollen bite mark on my neck. _'Oh Caroline, You have no idea how beautiful you look right now!'_ WHAT! Right now I'm confused. Klaus lent in towards me and began to kiss my neck, he made his way up to the bite mark with soft, sensual kisses that drove me insane. His hand slowly moved up my thigh, caressing my skin as he went. He slowly sucked on my neck, this was so intense. I felt my hands move towards his hair and I slowly began to run my fingers through it. Klaus groaned and quickly thrust himself inside me. _'Fuck me like your life depends on it_'...

I must have passed out because I awoke the next morning to find myself in bed, still naked. Immediately I put my hand up to my neck, the bite mark had gone! I looked up and saw Klaus sitting at the bottom of the bed, watching me with his beautiful eyes.

_'Don't worry luv, I gave you my blood last night, Do you remember last night sweetheart?'_ Klaus sat there smirking at me. Oh I knew full well that Klaus had saved me from his toxic bite after giving me the most mind shattering orgasm in the world. My God, what does he do to me?. I shrugged my shoulders and got out from under the blankets and walked over to where my bag now was, put on some underwear and sweats and a top before looking back at Klaus.

_'Last night? Hmm no doesn't ring any bells, We came in, got into bed and I fell asleep, You must have been jacking off Klaus!_' The smirk fell from his face and just as I was about to give him my most smug grin ever a pillow flew from the other side of the room and smacked me straight in the face._ 'oh no you didn't' 'oh yes I did'_ This time I was too quick for Klaus and his second pillow, I caught it mid-flight and flung it straight back at Klaus. The pillow exploded in his face causing a shower of soft white feathers.

_'Right then Luv, I think it's time we left before we break anything else'_. I looked around the room at the broken furniture and feathers everywhere and couldn't help but smile. Last night had been epic but how long would this side of Klaus stay? Why was he being so nice? Why hadn't he killed me yet? Is he just using me for sex? All these questions and I highly doubt that I will get the answer to any of them some time soon. I never understood why Klaus had made this deal in the first place...

Five weeks earlier

I am fed up! I have been sitting in this prison cell for 2 days now! What does Klaus want from me? I shouldn't have accepted his invitation to come round. Now I'm starving and angry. I look up and see Klaus staring at me with his cold, unfeeling eyes.

_ 'I have a deal for you' _

_'And what makes you think I would possibly want to make a deal with you for?'_

_'Because if you accept,sweetheart, I will leave Mystic Falls forever and leave everyone you love alone'_

_'And why should I trust you?'_

_'Well luv you don't really have much choice in the matter' _

_'Well then, Lets negotiate!'_

_'If you really and truly LOVE your friends and family as much as you say you do, then leave Mystic Falls forever with me! I can show you such wonders and open your eyes to something more than this backwards hillbilly town! I can give you the life you want, No, the life you deserve and in return I will leave everyone alone, No more hybrids'_

I didn't believe a word of what just came out of his mouth, but now I had some serious thinking to do. Do I really just go off with him? After everything he has done? To save my friends? Could I give them a normal life? One that they can enjoy?

'_When did you plan on leaving?' _

_'9o'clock, Friday'_ Shit! That's tomorrow. I knew what I needed to do in order to save my friends

_'I'll be ready' _

_'Good Girl!_'...

I am now sitting in the car with Klaus, We are on our way to the airport, Klaus said he wanted me to see the world and we were starting with England. I looked over to Klaus, he seemed miles away today. I suddenly felt something unusual inside of me. Like something was trying to get out of me. Klaus looked at me with concern in his eyes._ 'Caroline?'_ Something didn't feel right, I looked down at my stomach to see that I was bleeding! I was horrified. Klaus looked down to and quickly stopped the car. Why was I bleeding? My periods had stopped when I became a vampire, I shouldn't be bleeding! Klaus turned white and got out of the car, rushing to my side. He picked me up and carried me out of the car to a house on the side of the road. He compelled the family living there to let us both in and took me upstairs into the bathroom. He lay me down on the floor and phoned Elijah

_'I thought Mother said it was impossible?' _

_'What do you know?'_

_'Damn that Mother of mine and her witch ways!' _

_'Oh someone is going to die!'_

I had no clue what he was talking about but it didn't sound good. Klaus sat down next to me and took hold of my hand. _'Caroline, please don't kill me, I will find a way to reverse this, I promise.'_

_'Reverse what Klaus?'_

_'You, my luv, are pregnant!_'

FUCK!

**Hope you like it! I was really stuck on this chapter and hope you like my little twist at the end! Going to hopefully bring Elijah into it now and I'm thinking it's time Bonnie made another appearance don't you? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Guys it seems you don't want Bonnie to come back but I do have a wicked idea for her though so let me know and I may bring her back in another chapter! Really hope you like my little pregnancy twist but you do realize there are more twists and turns to come :P **

****PREGNANT! PREGNANT! There is no way on this earth that I could be pregnant! I was dead? How? I am going to kill Klaus! It's just not possible. Klaus was now taking me to a hotel about 10 minutes away where Elijah was waiting for us to let us know how this was actually happening. All I had heard was something about their mother and 'her witch ways'

Klaus ignored me for the whole car journey, it was the longest 10 minutes of my life. The fun, flirty Klaus I had been enjoying so much was gone. All because of this thing growing inside of me. I didn't want to be a parent just not yet. I had grieved for that part of my life when I was turned. I had come to terms with the fact I was dead and never able to have a child of my own, live to ripe old age with the man I loved. But this changed things, I shouldn't be able to have children but now Klaus was telling me that I was and Elijah would be able to shed some light on how this happened.

We pulled up outside the hotel and I got out of the car. Klaus rushed round and helped me out. He took hold of my hands and looked me in the eye before saying _'This is a huge shock for me too, I am so sorry for how I reacted but I'm just..' _Klaus was speechless. This was my perfect opportunity to do something I have a long time. I took out my phone and took a picture of him. _'well, well, well Klaus Mikaelson is actually speechless' _Klaus smirked and took my phone off me wiggling it just out. of my reach _'Give me the phone Klaus' _I jumped to reach it but Klaus moved so quick I missed. _'Give me something I want and then you can have your phone..' _Before Klaus could finish his sentence I quickly kissed him passionately, I put my hands on either side of his face and began to run my fingers through his hair. I pulled away leaving Klaus speechless once more. I took my phone out of his hand and walked away. Oh I could get used to a speechless Klaus!

Elijah let us into the room that Klaus had booked for us to stay in. I sat down next to Klaus on the bed and watched Elijah pacing up and down the room. He looked just as horrified as Klaus and myself. This couldn't be good!

_'It's difficult to explain, I only discovered this little secret of mothers when her witch friend accidently let it slip to Damon one night. It is possible that Caroline is pregnant due to a spell that Mother and her friend cast many years ago. Mother believed that every child had the right to life..'_

_'Yeah, like I believe that' _scoffed Klaus

_'Anyway Mother wanted a way to preserve human life as it was sacred to her so she cast a spell so that any human who died while they were pregnant, with vampire blood in their system then the child would survive too, The child would only then start to grow and come back again if the Mother drank the blood from one of us' _

_'What do you mean, one of us?' _

_'I mean one of the originals, so I'm assuming that you were pregnant before you died and that you drank Klaus' blood at some point causing your baby to come back, It will be part hybrid as you have taken his blood, part vampire as you are one and part human as the father was one'_

_'So I'm not the father' _Klaus looked stunned but also relieved at the same time. But I was still in shock. How could I have been pregnant before I died unless, shit...

Klaus was angry now _'I am going to kill Tyler! This is his fault, he did this to you!' _

_'Klaus, this isn't Tyler's baby. I was a vampire when I was with Tyler, I know who the dad is, It's Matt'_

_'Well'_ Klaus said with an angry look in his eye _'I think it's time we went back to Mystic Falls. There is a quaterback there who needs to die' _

****_'No, Leave Matt alone. This isn't just his fault. It takes two to tango' _

Klaus looked horrified at my statement, but it was true just one drunken night made us both forget to be extra careful, I was concerned a few weeks after as I had skipped a period but all the trouble started to happen and I became a vampire so I pushed these thoughts out of my mind. I needed to see Matt now. I had to be the one to tell him about this. Where to begin though _'hey long time, no see by the way I am having a vampire, hybrid human baby thing and it's yours'. _

Elijah made his excuses and quickly left, I didn't blame him, this was going to get real ugly! It was Klaus' turn to pace the room, he ran his hands through his hair and started to huff. _'Klaus, I really need to go back to Mystic falls, I have to see Matt now!'_

_'Fine' _He stormed out of the room and to the car quickly followed by me.

Looks like I'm going home after all.


	7. Chapter 7

It was going to take a long time for us to get back to Mystic Falls now as we had been gone for over a week now. I could see that Klaus was still mad at me for admitting it was Matt's baby, well at least I think it is anyway. I was totally confused by Elijah saying it was part Matt, part Me and Part Klaus. What does this all mean? Klaus had phoned his Mother's friend and she was going to meet us in Mystic Falls and give us more light on the situation as neither of us knew.

I continued to stare at the road ahead for fear that looking at Klaus would result in him ripping my head off. This was not happening. It couldn't be! Elijah must be wrong. It was just some freak accident and it would all be fine and dandy. But what if Klaus left me in Mystic Falls? Would the deal be off? Would he start going after my friends again? What will he do to me if he realizes that Elena is now a vampire?

_'Let's just leave it Klaus, We don't have to go back to Mystic Falls, This baby is now a part of you too, I don't need to tell Matt, we could just leave him in the dark, protect this secret. I mean how many human, hybrid, vampire babies do you know of? please, lets just stay here, keep moving and stay away from Mystic Falls.'_ I was breathless now waiting for Klaus to answer me. He kept his eyes on the road ahead and just whispered softly.

_'I know this baby is a part of me because I can feel it growing inside of you, It's like a connection, I can't describe how wonderful it feels. But I need to see this witch to find out the truth, plus I know it's your Mom's birthday soon and I think you should spend it with her.'_

Now it was my turn to be speechless. He was letting me see my Mom! I tried to answer Klaus but I couldn't. Tears filled my eyes and I began to choke up. I didn't reply, I just held his hand. He kissed it softly and held my hand for the rest of the journey.

We pulled up at a B&B around an hour later. Klaus got out of the car and came round to open my door, as usual. We walked up to the reception and we got our key to the room. Klaus took our bags up to the room. It was a small room, but very beautiful. It was simple, tidy and quaint. I sat down on the bed and held my stomach. It was like my body was on fast forward and I had this tiny little bump now showing that had not been there three days ago. Klaus sat down next to me and held my hand that was on my stomach. He rested his head on my shoulder and we didn't move for ages. This was perfect, I didn't realize that Klaus had this side to him.

_'You should get some rest now Luv, it's been a long day' _

_'Stay with me Klaus, Don't leave. I can't be alone right now, I'm scared'_ I started to cry again, but it was hysterical sobs this time. Klaus wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on to the bed so that we were lying down next to each other._ 'OK Caroline, I'm not going anywhere, We will get back to Mystic Falls tomorrow and sort this out. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and this baby, I cannot imagine the Salvatore's and Elena being happy about this baby at all'._

Klaus held onto me until I fell asleep. The scary thing was that he was right, Elena wouldn't exactly be thrilled about this baby as it was part Klaus and she really wouldn't be pleased with me for running off without an explanation. And Matt! What would he think? The only night we hadn't been careful I had blacked out and woke up in a hotel room just outside of Mystic Falls with a note from Matt saying he apologized for taking advantage of me when I was in that kind of a state and not to mention it to his face as he was ashamed of himself. Well that is the only night I cannot remember so I am assuming that this was the night. Now it was time to go and relive this drunken night and explain to Matt the situation I was now in. I didn't care if he didn't want to be part of this child's life. I had Klaus to help me with that. He already had a connection to the baby and already seemed happy about the baby. What would happen when it was born? Would it need blood to survive? Would it be immortal? Human? I had no clue!

I awoke around 7am the next day to see Klaus was already up and dressed. He was sitting at the bottom of the bed watching me sleep. He looked pissed off! Shit! What was it this time?

_'When were you going to tell me that Elena was a Vampire?'_ Double Shit!

_'We were already leaving Mystic Falls and I knew that you were going to kill them if you found out so I protected them Klaus, Just protect them. But I know that you are changing, I can see that, I'm sorry but I just wanted to keep them safe, Hence why I left with you in the first place. You made me a deal Klaus, if I left with you I would keep them safe...'_

Klaus burst out laughing and kissed my forehead before I could finish what I was saying. I was really confused!_ 'You were talking in your sleep about Elena being a vampire, which I already knew as Damon told me the other day when we met him, I just felt like winding you up'_ Klaus smirked at me, Cheeky Git!

_'Don't you dare wind me up again like that! Damn you Klaus! I am going to have a shower aghhh Boys make me mad!_!'

As I climbed into the shower and let the hot water run all over me, releasing some tension in my shoulders. I began to wash my hands when I felt something behind me, Klaus. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his hands all over me. He started kissing my neck and face mumbling an apology to me as he continued to feel me up. I kissed him back as a way of accepting his apology Klaus put his hands on my ever growing bump and smiled _'Sorry baby, There is some unfinished business with me and your Mom please forgive me'_ And with that he quickly turned me around and pushed himself up against my back. I could feel him pulsing up against me as the hot water flowed all over us. His hands moved from my bump to between my thighs and he began to caress me. Oh God this was incredible. Klaus started to kiss my neck again _'Remember that song you played me the other day well..'_ And with he thrust himself inside me, I groaned...

_'That was the best shower I've ever had Klaus, I think I may have to forgive you for upsetting me earlier_' I told Klaus as we were walking up the steps to the Mikaelson House, where the witch was waiting. Klaus took hold of my hand and smirked as he replied_ 'I know Sweetheart'_ We got inside and I saw the witch that was waiting for me_ 'Bonnie, What do you want?'_

_'To help you! I knew you were leaving with Klaus so I cast a spell on Tyler so he wouldn't come looking for you, but it backfired and made him attached to me instead, He doesn't love me, It's just magic gone wrong because I have upset the balance of nature too many times, But this baby Caroline could kill you if you give birth to it!' _

__Klaus's Witch appeared and he left with her to go into a different room leaving me with this huge bombshell that Bonnie had just dropped on me! I hated her for doing that to Tyler but it's not like it mattered. I wanted to be with Klaus now and Tyler could stick with his magic obsession with Bonnie. She went on to explain that the baby would be immortal and that it could kill me to give birth to it. I didn't want to believe her but maybe she had a point.

Klaus came back into the room and took me by the hand _'I have a confession to make, The baby isn't Matt's at all. It's Mine! I didn't think it was possible, but because I'm a hybrid I have the ability to get other vampires pregnant to continue my hybrid blood line!'_

It all made sense now. The baby would have died along with me when I was turned, I knew it! Klaus ran up to me and we kissed passionately. I was so pleased, no wonder Klaus has such a strong connection to the baby.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I turned to see Damon, Stefan and Elena all standing at the door looking extremely pissed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I have been so long in updating, I haven't been feeling well and my laptop broke :( All fixed though now so I hope you enjoy :) xxxxxxx**

Well they did not look pleased at all to see me in a passionate embrace with Klaus. I wasn't going to back away from him, I was in love with him and couldn't imagine not being with him now. This was his baby, our baby! I had never been more pleased in my life and they were about to ruin my happiness. Damon pushed Klaus away from me and pinned him up against the wall

_'Get off him Damon!' _

_'But he is the one who kidnapped you, forced you away from your friends and family and also got you knocked up to get his little army of hybrid baby clones'_

_'I WENT WITH HIM TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU! He didn't force me, I love him' _

The room was silent now and everyone was looking at me with a look of pure horror, apart from Klaus, he looked shocked but also happy too. I really didn't mean to burst it all out like that but I had been dying to tell him for the last few days. Pathetic to fall for a man like him I know but he is different around me and I know he is going to be wonderful with this baby.

They were still staring at me for what felt like forever until Klaus finally broke the silence _'Will you please remove your hand from my throat so I can kiss my girlfriend' _Damon slowly turned to look at Klaus, his eyes open wide with shock and horror, and slowly removed his hand from Klaus' neck. Omg! He said GIRLFRIEND! This was just too much to bear. I burst out into tears, I hope to God this is just hormones. I feel like such a prat! Klaus rushed to my side and put his arms around me and I sobbed onto his shoulder. I could hear him laughing softly into my hair. Elena mumbled something about coming back later and they all left leaving just myself and Klaus alone in the mansion.

_'Well I would have liked you to said that in private but it was perfect to hear you say it, I love you too Caroline and I love this baby too, You are changing me and I never thought that this was possible' _ He kissed me softly and stroked my hair. I could tell he was changing and that was great but I still loved his bad boy side. It excited me and slightly terrified me too. I looked into his eyes and saw how happy he was but also saw the pain from the past 1000 years and felt for him. I could understand why he behaved like he did but now he could stop. He had someone to love him properly.

Elena came back the house around 2 hours later alone, Klaus made his excuses and left I gathered he didn't feel the need to see this. I didn't blame him, this could get ugly. I hoped it wouldn't but I didn't know how Elena was going to react. I was pregnant and in love with an evil hybrid who on several occasions had tried to kill all of my friends, but I saw the new side to him and I really wish she would be able to see it too.

_'You shouldn't have left us Caroline, We don't need protection from Klaus, He doesn't have a need for my blood anymore. He has no logical reason to attack anyone of us, you didn't have to leave. Klaus has manipulated you into loving you, This child will kill you if you have it and once your dead Klaus will take that child and use its blood to make more little hybrid clones'_

_'You have no idea what you are taking about, I love him with all my heart, You haven't seen how he is with me. He is different, changed. And before you ask me No I haven't been compelled. I made this decision by myself, in order to save your butt! He was going to kill you, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy! I couldn't let him do that! He told me to leave with him and he would leave everyone alone. I trusted him that he would keep his word and he has. Not only has he done that, he has taken care of me and this baby so far. He has a deep connection to the baby. You know I thought this baby was Matt's! All because of Elijah and what the witch said!' _

_'Klaus didn't tell you the truth did he?'_

_'I beg your pardon?' _

_'That night in the hotel? You were with Klaus! He was hungry and horney and thought you were a pretty little feast. You were so drunk that he bit you and you didn't care. That's the night you got pregnant, Elijah was telling the truth, the Witch told us herself and Bonnie was able to decipher his Mother's writing and it confirmed what her friend told us, Klaus only wants you think he got you pregnant as a vampire to spare you from the truth.' _

I wasn't sure what to believe. I am almost certain I spent the night with Matt, but now I'm not sure, I woke up with a bad headache and a sore neck but I just assumed that Matt had been a little kinky like before. I needed to have words with Klaus but that would have to wait until he came back from where ever it was that he had gone to.

_'Caroline, I know you may love him, but a leopard will never change its spots. Klaus will not change as much as you would like him too. He is going to take advantage of you and leave you in the dust to rot. Klaus doesn't love you, he just finally realised you can continue his blood line without having to steal my blood.' _

_'You don't know that! You haven't been around the last few days and seen what he is like with me. He IS different, I swear. He want's to take care of me and the baby. I can feel it. He is different.' _

_'Yes but until you talk to him how are you going to know for definate? You cannot trust him Caroline, he will eat you up and spit you out and take that baby from you and you will be left with nothing' _

_'He won't take this baby away from me as it ours. He loves me and this baby and we shall do this together. I'll prove you wrong!_

_'I hope you do becauseI cannot be here to pick up the pieces this time. He will ruin your life and I don't think I could bear to see you heartbroken. He will mess with your head'_

_'Oh you mean like you mess with Damon and Stefan's heads on a regular basis, I mean come on we all know that Damon is way hotter and can give you so much more than Stefan. But yet you can't pick between them and decide one day its Stefan the next its Damon' _ Ouch Elena hitme really hard round the face, Klaus rushed into the room and threw Elena across it shouting at her about how he would kill her if she touched me again. I wasn't listening though, I was super confused now and hurting badly. Klaus wrapped his arms around me and sat down next to me on the sofa, He was rambling on but I didn't pay much attention.

_'Klaus, what happened in the hotel that night? Was it you?'_

_'Sweetheart, please just hear me out'_

I stormed out of the house, straight round to my Mom's where Elena was waiting for me with open arms, I cried on her shoulder for hours before my mom walked in

_'What has that sick Son Of a Bitch done to my daughter?'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, Hope you like this chapter. I tried really hard with it and am quite pleased with it. **

**Six Months Later **

How could I love and hate someone at the same time? My thoughts are conflicted and there is no hope for my soul now. The love of my life is the man I hate most in the world. Every time I think of him my blood boils and I hate him more than anything. But then I'll see a picture or him or stumble across something we did together or something he gave me, or I'll look at my bump and realize that I am nothing without him, That I long for his touch, his kiss, his caress. I am never going to see him again and that kills me. I have to be strong for this baby but I'm not sure I can survive much longer. Six months we have been apart and I love him more and Hate him more with each passing day. The sun sets each day and my dreams are twisted with the memory of Klaus. I cannot hide from him, even in sleep. I struggle to rise each day, blood torments me and I am so thirsty for it yet I cannot drink. The moment the blood touches my lips I think of Klaus and I cannot keep anything down. I am being force fed blood through a drip at night to keep my baby alive. I must survive for that. The baby that ruined everything but is my one and only connection left to Klaus. The man I let go of. Stupid STUPID girl!

Klaus had told me everything, how he slept with me and fed on me that night at the hotel, but tried to fill my head with lies and nonsense that he loved me. I really didn't know what to believe anymore. The man I loved had lied to me but my friends may be manipulating me to turn me against him. I mean what would you do in my situation. I loved him, Truly Loved Him! I told him I needed space and to leave me alone for a few months and when I was ready to see him I would call for him. Klaus left town two months ago telling Damon to let me know he still loved me but he knew I was never going to go back to him. That wasn't true. I still loved him and the baby. But now I had to do it alone.

My Mom was furious when she found out what Klaus was doing, She went over to the house to try and stop him from leaving tow. Rebekah answered the door and went for my mom. Mom tried to escape. She wasn't fast enough. The funeral was simple and everyone in town came. I had lost my dad and now my mom. I needed Klaus more than ever but he still didn't show. Maybe my friends were right. Maybe he didn't love me after all and just wanted the baby for his own selfish needs.

Everyone kept on coming round to see me but I wasn't in the mood for visitors. I just locked myself away in my room watching my bump grow bigger everyday. Sometimes the baby would be really distressed and would shift inside me and turn into a wolf. The witch told me this could happen during child birth and there was a chance the baby could bite me and kill me as this was a child like no other in the world, both real and supernatural. But I didn't care. The baby changed inside me all the time and it hadn't caused me any harm yet, what made them all think it would do it during child birth.

I was two days away from giving birth now. Elena and Bonnie were now living with me at my house so they could be there when the baby comes. It was really nice to have some company. I had forgotten how lonely it could be. I still hadn't heard from Klaus. This was the last time I was going to make the effort now and if he didn't respond or come to see me and the baby then I knew he really didn't care. That it was all a lie. I cautiously picked up my phone before getting his name up on the contacts. I clicked the call button and waited for him to answer. No reply. Straight to voice mail.

_'I just thought you should know that I'm almost due, I no longer give two shits if you come and meet your baby. I thought you were the one Klaus. I thought you had changed. Guess I was wrong about you. I...' _

_'You weren't wrong Caroline, I have changed, I never left, I have_ _always been here'_

I turned slowly to see Klaus sitting on my sofa. My legs crumbled beneath me and I quickly grabbed hold of the table top for support.

_'You can't be here, you just can't, You left me, left us!' _I wrapped my arms around the baby to protect us. This wasn't possible. He told me Damon he was leaving. Klaus took hold of me and sat me down on the sofa.

_'I never left, your so called friends told me that you hated my guts and never wanted to see me again, and for a while I believed them, Damon told me to leave Mystic Falls and never come back, He then told you I said I was leaving in hope you would get over me and I would really leave. And I was going to but I stopped by your house after Damon had told you and I could hear you crying and our baby was hurting because you were sad. I tried to get into the house to see you but Bonnie cast a spell so I couldn't get within 20 feet of the house, They blocked my number from your phone so I wasn't receiving your calls and I couldn't phone you. I tried using a new number but you never answered as it was unknown. I still love you and this baby and I am going to protect you no matter what the cost' _

I was in a state of shock. I believed him and was now hurting because my friends had lied to me. Klaus held me in his arms for what felt like ages when Bonnie and Elena came into the house. They saw Klaus and flipped out. Both of them shouting at him to stop touching me and get out of the house.

_'Klaus has told me a few interesting things and I need to know the truth.' _

Bonnie was the first one to spill the beans and admitted everything_._ I was so hurt_._ Because of them trying to protect me my Mom died. They were the reason Rebekah had killed her. I screeched at them to get out, I no longer wanted to be around them and their wicked ways. Klaus explained to me how he was with Bonnie when my mom died and didn't get there in time to save her. I finally felt at ease for her death and could feel the baby relaxing too.

The next day I woke up to find Klaus lying next to me in bed, his arms around my bump. It wasn't a dream, It had all been real. I checked my phone and saw that I had several missed calls from Bonnie and Elena. I know they thought that they were protecting me but all they did was cause me heartache and grief.

Ouch! A sharp pain ripped through my body. It was more unbearable than when the baby shifted inside of me. The pains were growing more intense with each passing minute. I was agony. Tears stung my eyes and a scream clawed at my throat. I could feel my eyes changing as I gripped onto the bed fighting the desire to push. Klaus awoke quickly and threw back the covers and lay me down in the middle of the bed. I needed my friends now. No matter what they had said to protect me from Klaus I wanted them here

_'GET BONNIE AND ELENA NOW KLAUS'_

He sped off and came back with them within a few minutes. Bonnie held my stomach to get a feel of what the baby was doing. Elena held my hand and stroked my hair as Klaus paced up and down the room at vampire speed. Bonnie suddenly went pale and backed away from my stomach quickly

_'Bonnie, what's wrong? Is my_ _baby ok?' _

_'The baby keeps shifting from human to wolf and I can't get the baby to calm down enough to stay human for long enough. Klaus, talk to it, Calm them both down before something bad happens.'_

I couldn't hear what Klaus was saying as I was drifting in and out of consciousness The room began to fade around me, The pain was leaving me, I felt free. I opened my eyes briefly to see Klaus passing me our son.

_'Jacob' _ I whispered softly before closing my eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Really sorry it has taken so long to update, life has been hectic. This is the final chapter of this story and I am going to apologize in advance for the ending, you may not like it but its just how I felt it should end! **

**I will be posting more fan fiction as soon as possible **

**Loves! xxxxxxxxx**

I woke briefly and Jacob was placed into my arms, I began to sob. Klaus sat down next to me and started to cry too. He was perfect. He was so fragile and delicate that I was scared to hold him too tight. Bonnie was in the next room shouting at Elena about Jacob, I drifted out of consciousness again. When I awoke Jacob was lying in the crib next to me. Klaus was sitting in the chair staring out of the window. He looked lost, sad even. Jacob began to stir so I lent over and picked him up. He was so soft and warm in my arms, I couldn't help but cry again. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I finally understood what my Mom had meant all those years ago when she used to say _'When you have children, you will understand'_

Well I was a mother now, and I did understand. Jacob was my world now and I knew that because of what he was, he was going to need so much protection. I knew that Klaus was going to be bringing some of his hybrid bodyguards over to watch over us in case anything happened. We couldn't be sure how everyone would react to him. I haven't seen any of them yet but I suppose they are just hiding. There was a knock on the door downstairs and Klaus got up to answer it. It was my Mom. I couldn't wait to see her. But she didn't come up. I listened in on their conversation. Mom was asking about Friday next week and Klaus was saying it was too soon and that he needed more time.

I assumed it was something for Jacob. My Mom left quickly and I watched her hurry away from the house, never looking back once. I was shocked that she didn't want to come in and see her grandson. But maybe she thought I was busy with work, like she always is. I give up with that woman. Even on her birthday she still managed to be roped in by work. There is always an excuse always a reason. This is why I'm glad I have Klaus now, at least he will always be there. My Mom hated the idea of me being with him at first but I eventually talked her around. I made her realize that he meant more to me than anything. He was the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing I thought of at night. Now we had Jacob and our family was just starting, Life was going to be good. I could sense it.

Jacob was now sleeping soundly in my arms. I watched him for what felt like hours. I lay him down in the crib and felt myself falling to sleep again. I briefly felt Klaus get in next to me and whisper softly _'night love'._

Life was pretty peaceful even after Jacob was born. Klaus seemed very distant though and I rarely saw my friends as Klaus had asked them to stay away for a while. How considerate was that? I think he realized that we needed some space to bond with our beautiful boy.

He was constantly smiling and giggling. When he opened his eyes for the first time I felt my heart melt. They were just like his dad's. He never made a fuss, he barely cried. Jacob slept most of the day only waking when he needed a feed. I had discovered that he needed a mixture of blood and milk to survive. Jacob was very greedy for blood. That worried me sometimes but I knew that he was part vampire and it was important for him to survive.

Klaus walked into the bedroom and smiled softly at the crib in the corner of the room where Jacob lay sleeping. _'Today's the day' _ What was happening today? No one had mentioned anything to me? Oh well. I wondered if someone had planned a surprise christening for Jacob. I thought about it, but I wasn't sure whether Jacob would be deemed 'holy' enough to go inside a church.

I thought I'd take Jacob out for a walk this morning. I got the buggy out and set it up. I was a wreck the first time I took him out, petrified that he would burn in the daylight but for some reason. Maybe because he was different, I don't know but it saved a visit from Bonnie. I remember her screaming at me when Jacob was born about how this was all wrong and it shouldn't have happened. How dare she!

About ten minutes into my walk I saw Jeremy he smiled and waved and came over to see Jacob. _'Hey Care, Hey Little Man, how you doing?' _

_'We are both good thanks, How is Elena? I haven't seen her for the past two weeks'_

_'She has been planning a few parties for you and the baby so she has been quite busy. I know I shouldn't spoil the surprise but you should probably know just in case its too much for Jacob' _

_'He is a little trouper, I doubt it would bother him at all' _

_'Alright well I'll see you later'_

I waved bye to Jeremy and continued on my walk, It was a lovely day, the sun was shining down and the there was a warm breeze flowing through Mystic Falls. I looked around and every where seemed quiet. This was really unusual for Mystic Falls. It was normally full of life and I would regularly bump into someone I know.

I returned home about an hour later to find Klaus looking stunning in a suit. He was sitting with his head in his hands. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder and he sat up.

_'I can't do this, it's all just too much, I love you Caroline so much' _ I backed away, did he mean he didn't want to be a dad? didn't want to be with me? I was so hurt and confused right now. He never had expressed feelings like this before. Klaus was the only person I had ever loved, he gave me purpose and meaning. How could he think like this now? After all we had been through to be together.

He got up and left. There was no way I was letting him get away with this. I followed after him, screaming his name but it was like he was oblivious to my voice. I followed him until he reached the church. I couldn't understand why he was going there. I tried to follow him inside but there was some kind of force stopping me from getting in.

I stormed off to let off some steam. I was more than angry now, I was fuming. How could he just say that and run off. I then realized that I couldn't find Jacob anywhere. I ran back to the house to find him lying on the floor crying. I picked him up and soothed him. I then burst into tears and held Jacob close.

I could hear someone whispering my name. It was strange as no one was around. I followed the sound of this mysterious voice until it led me to Mystic Falls Graveyard. I couldn't understand why I was being led here. I saw all my friends surrounding an open plot. They were all crying. Klaus was at the front of the group, his eyes covered by the dark sunglasses he now wore. I didn't realize someone had died. Why didn't anyone tell me? Maybe they thought it would be too much.

I sat and watched the funeral until the end. Everyone left, apart from Klaus. He stayed for hours afterwards. When he eventually left I was able to get closer to see who it was.

**Here Lies Caroline Forbes and her son Jacob,**

**If tears could build a stairway, **

**and memories a lane.**

**I would walk right up to Heaven**

**and bring you back again.**

I stepped back horrified. This couldn't be true!

_'Bonnie linked you and Jacob together, He kept shifting and changing whilst you gave birth, No one could save you and as your lives were tied together...'_

I turned to see Jeremy standing next to me. I finally understood why he was the only one who had spoken to me. I understood why Klaus was being funny with me and why I hadn't seen my friends or my Mom. How could I have been so stupid? Klaus? What would he do? Why did Bonnie do this? How could she be so cruel as to deny my child a chance to live? I would never get to be with Klaus again! My son would never have the chance to grow up? Be normal?

I ran back to the house and saw a Klaus sitting on the bed. He looked straight up at me and smiled. _'Hello Love, I wondered when I'd be seeing you again' _

_'How can you see me Klaus?'_

He turned and faced the side of the bed. Klaus's body lay there lifeless .

_'I couldn't live without you so I found a way to be with you forever without your friends all dying as well' _

Our Family was now complete. Klaus took my hand and I picked up Jacob and we left the house and walked away. I went to turn around and look at the life, friends and family behind but Klaus stopped me

_'Never Look Back' _


End file.
